Eternal Thing
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Sasuke adalah jinrou sedangkan Sakura adalah manusia. Mereka saling mencintai tapi mereka ini berbeda. Sasuke adalah makhluk abadi sedangkan Sakura tidak. Demi Sasuke, Sakura rela jika dirinya diubah menjadi jinrou atau pun shiki, asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Vampire Fic. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. (Terinspirasi dari SHIKI) RnR, Minna? Arigatou :D


"Hei, pernah dengar tentang _shiki_ dan _jinrou_?"

"Hm? Mereka mitos, jangan dipikirkan!"

"_Shiki_ itu makhluk seperti _vampire_ yang hidup kembali setelah mengalami kematian. Mereka harus hidup dengan menghisap darah manusia dan hanya bisa keluar saat malam hari."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi _jinrou_ lebih hebat. Bisa dibilang mereka satu jenis dengan _shiki_, hanya saja lebih spesial. Mereka juga terbangun setelah mengalami kematian, tapi mereka bisa hidup di siang hari seperti manusia. Bahkan bisa memakan makanan manusia. Dan juga indra mereka lebih hebat dua kali lipat dari manusia. Aku dengar mereka juga memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Tidak selemah _shiki_."

"Yah, kalau mereka menghisap darah. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka."

"Wah, kau tahu juga ya? Aku dengar waktu ini ada yang melihat _jinrou_ di sekitar sini."

"Mereka berkhayal. Sudah, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Jadi sebenarnya tugas klipingmu itu apa?"

"Mencari hal yang abadi. Aku pikir _shiki_ dan _jinrou_ termasuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**Inspired by ****Shiki **©** Fuyumi Ono**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s), etc—_

_**For **__**Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri [Category: AU]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Indra perasa Sasuke yang begitu kuat dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Lelaki berambut gelap itu perlahan membuka sebuah pintu di depannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat indra penciumannya merasakan aroma busuk dari kamar itu. "Dia mati," gumamnya sambil melihat perempuan berambut keunguan yang tertidur nyaman di atas kasur itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Itachi, sudah kukatakan hal ini pasti terjadi. Kau seharusnya tidak berusaha mengubahnya agar menjadi seperti kita. Dia manusia dan kau adalah _shiki_," sahut Sasuke.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Kau akan mengerti perasaanku ketika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam di posisinya. Matanya mengikuti arah perginya sang kakak.

"Jadi, kita kubur dia malam ini?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan sekop di tangannya. "Kita bakar, Shisui."

"Hm?" lelaki bernama Shisui itu tersenyum. "Kau terdengar kejam sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Hn."

"Hei, di dunia ini ada yang namanya karma, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti kau berada di posisi Itachi?"

Senyuman angkuh terpatri indah di wajah Sasuke, "Karma hanya berlaku bagi manusia."

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura. Pangeranmu sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Ayo ke sana!" mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel karya Shakespeare yang sedang dibacanya.

"Pa-pangeran? Maksudmu siapa, Ino?"

Ino mendekat dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu, "Ayolah, wajahmu itu memerah, Sakura. Sekarang ayo ikut aku, kita pergi melihat Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ta-tapi—" bahkan Sakura tidak bisa menolak paksaan dan tarikan dari sahabatnya ini. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura memang sangat ingin melihat pujaan hatinya itu. Atau bisa dibilang dia itu pujaan hati bagi semua gadis lajang yang ada di sekolahnya. Dan Ino tidak termasuk dalam deretan gadis lajang itu.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh Ino, Sasuke sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Dan yang membuat Sakura begitu kaget adalah kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton pertandingan itu. Lihat saja, para gadis berkumpul sambil bersorak-sorak untuk menyemangati Sasuke.

"Sudah, kau diam di sini, aku ingin pergi membeli minum."

Sakura mengangguk sekali. Kali ini pandangannya bisa fokus menatap lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang menggiring bola mendekati ring. Larinya begitu gesit, dia bisa melewati semua lawannya dengan sangat hebat. "Naruto! Tangkap!" bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Sakura.

Semuanya terdengar sangat berlebihan kan? Memang begitulah cara Sakura jika sedang menatap Sasuke. Semuanya terlihat terlalu sempurna. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki berwajah tampan yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Bahkan bukan hanya dalam hal pelajaran, dia juga terlihat terampil dalam olah raga. Dia bisa mengimbangi permainan atlet basket seperti Naruto.

Jika biasanya, seorang penonton akan mengikuti di mana bola berada, maka lain halnya dengan Sakura. Dia hanya memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke seorang, lagipula dia tidak terlalu mengerti aturan permainan basket selain bagaimana cara mendapatkan _point_.

"_Three point_ ...," gumam Sakura saat melihat tembakan bola Sasuke yang meluncur cepat melewati _ring_. "Dia hebat," senyuman manis tak henti-hentinya ia keluarkan saat matanya dapat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bolanya!" teriak seorang pemain saat bola yang ingin ditangkap Sasuke tergelincir dari tangannya dan terlempar ke arah luar lapangan.

BUK!

"Cih!" geram Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengedikkan kepalanya seolah-olah menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengambil bola. Sasuke baru saja hendak berbicara, tapi—

"Hei! Ada yang terluka!" teriakan itu membuat kaki Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya ke pinggir lapangan. Dia berjalan ke tempat di mana banyak terdapat kerumunan siswa –tempat di mana bolanya berada.

Saat pandangan matanya melihat seorang gadis yang terduduk di atas tanah, Sasuke tahu kalau bolanya itu telah memakan satu korban. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan cukup keras. Begitu melihat Sasuke mendekat, kerumuman siswa itu menyingkir dan membiarkan Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah korban dari bola basketnya.

Gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya saat melihat paras gadis itu yang masih meringis kesakitan. Demi sopan santun, Sasuke mengulurkan salah satu tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke, wajahnya perlahan bersemu merah. Dia melirik ke arah lain sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa," sahut gadis itu pelan. Dengan masih dalam keadaan saling berpegangan tangan, gadis itu dengan berani menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, sekarang ia bisa menatap langsung wajah pria pujaannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus perlahan dan berhasil menerbangkan beberapa mahkota bunga sakura yang kala itu sedang bermekaran.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan gadis ini. Hangat?

Bahkan kali ini Sasuke dengan berani menarik satu lagi sudut bibirnya, "Syukurlah," ucapnya kemudian. Setelah sekian tahun hidup di dunia, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan hatinya sehangat ini.

Memang benar karma hanya berlaku bagi manusia. Tapi Sasuke, kau harus ingat mengenai satu hal. Dulu, kau juga manusia.

Sakura belum bergeming dari tempatnya, "Hm," gumamnya tak jelas begitu pegangan tangan Sasuke terlepas. Matanya mengikuti gerak Sasuke yang mengambil bola di dekat sana.

"Pergilah ke UKS jika perlu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berbalik arah ke lapangan. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Sakura sambil memamerkan senyuman tipisnya yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino terlihat menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali menggiring bolanya di lapangan. Sepertinya permainan sudah berlanjut kembali.

"Hoi, sesuatu terjadi di sana?" Naruto menyeringai saat Sasuke melempar bola ke arahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Sasuke kemudian berlari ke arah _ring_. Dia menyeringai tipis, "Jadi Sakura," gumamnya pelan. "Satu B?" gumamnya lagi saat ia tadi tanpa sengaja melihat nama kelas yang ada di baju seragam gadis berambut merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Berikan Sasuke waktu satu minggu, ah, tiga hari saja sepertinya cukup untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Mencari informasi seorang gadis adalah hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Bahkan sekarang, dia sudah punya buku catatan yang penuh berisi mengenai Haruno Sakura. Nama gadis yang baru-baru ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Karma? Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh, Sasuke menikmati suasana dan keadaan seperti ini.

Dia seperti benar-benar menjadi manusia kembali saat ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya dengan mendengar nama gadis itu disebut, belum lagi saat ia dengan tanpa sengaja bertemu gadis itu di perpustakaan seperti sekarang ini. Tidak sengaja? Mungkin lebih tepat disebut sengaja karena Sasuke menunggunya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, gadis itu ada di sini dengan sebuah novel tebal karya Shakespeare.

"Romeo dan Juliet? Hm, tebakanku tepat," gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

Dengan langkah santai, Sasuke mendekati gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi itu. "Sendirian?"

Sakura menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut, matanya melebar saat menyadari kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang baru saja menyapanya. Rasanya ia seperti sedang bermimpi. "Hm," angguknya pelan.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mau berbicara lembut dengan seorang gadis. Cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

"Silahkan," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke arah buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Sakura, "Kau suka Romeo dan Juliet?" bahkan tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sakura sangat menyukai cerita-cerita bergenre romantis seperti ini.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Iya, suka, suka sekali."

Mungkin saja senyuman Sakura itu bisa menular ke orang lain karena dalam hatinya, Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat senyuman gadis itu. "Sebenarnya aku mencarimu untuk meminta maaf."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Ingat, tentang bola basket beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat anggukan kepala Sakura. "Jadi, sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu menonton pertunjukan opera minggu depan. Kebetulan sekali, ceritanya mengenai Romeo dan Juliet."

Sakura terpaku sejenak mendengar semua penuturan Sasuke. Selama ia mengagumi Sasuke, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sangat irit dalam hal berbicara dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu.

"Bagimana?"

"Ah! I-iya, aku mau. Tentu, aku mau, terima kasih," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu minggu depan di gedung opera dekat taman. Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya," melihat Sasuke akan pergi, Sakura spontan berdiri. Wajahnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Kalau ini adalah mimpi, Sakura berharap dia tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Tapi sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan kalau Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya pergi bersama. Untuk beberapa saat, tolong biarkan Sakura mengkhayalkan kalau ini adalah ajakan kencan.

.

.

.

Jika dibuat dengan menggunakan majas hiperbola, mungkin hari ini adalah hari terindah yang pernah ada di sepanjang hidup Sakura. Menonton opera dengan cerita kesukaannya, ditambah lagi ada laki-laki yang menemaninya. Dan laki-laki ini adalah orang yang selama ini ia sukai secara diam-diam.

Tempat duduk yang sedang mereka duduki mungkin memang bukan tempat duduk terbaik yang ada di sana, tapi semua ini sudah cukup membuat Sakura sangat senang. Sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menonton opera yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia inginkan.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sangat menikmati gerakan para aktris di atas panggung, Sasuke sendiri lebih senang memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah Sakura dari adegan pertama hingga adegan sekarang. Kadang cemberut, kadang tersenyum, kadang berkaca-kaca dan masih banyak yang lain. Daripada kisah Romeo dan Juliet, Haruno Sakura jauh lebih menarik untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepertinya selama beberapa hari ini, Sasuke melupakan jati dirinya, hm?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail terpintas di pikiran Sasuke. Mata hitamnya masih bisa melihat bagaimana seriusnya Sakura memperhatikan jalannya opera di depan sana. Dan secara diam-diam, Sasuke menyelipkan jari-jemarinya di antara jari-jari milik Sakura. Ini kedua kalinya kedua tangan itu saling bersentuhan dan sensasi hangat itu mulai menjalar ke tubuh Sasuke. Begitu hangat.

Jika Sasuke sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya maka Sakura sedang sangat terkejut sekarang. Selama beberapa detik, tubuhnya sedikit menegang karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Kebetulan sekali, tirai di depan sedang ditutup untuk mengganti _setting_ adegan selanjutnya. Sakura menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sayang sekali Sasuke sedang tidak menatap ke arahnya. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu lebih memilih menatap tirai merah di depan sana.

Tapi dari jarak sedekat ini Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum dan hal ini membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Pelan-pelan, ia membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah depan lagi.

Saat merasakan Sakura balas menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dan tepat saat itu tirai panggung dibuka kembali sama seperti tirai kehidupan mereka berdua yang perlahan terbuka menuju ke kehidupan mereka yang baru.

.

.

.

Setelah pertunjukan selesai, Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari gedung opera dan memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Dan Sasuke masih belum rela melepaskan tangan Sakura sejak tadi, dia masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Hal inilah yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura merasa gugup sejak tadi.

"Jadi Sakura, kau senang?"

Dengan cukup berani, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Tentu, dramanya bagus sekali."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. "Sakura, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tentu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura, "Apa yang kau pikirkan jika aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, Sakura?"

Mata Sakura membulat, "E-eh?"

Memang benar Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke dan setiap wanita pasti ingin laki-laki yang ia sukai agar menyukai dirinya juga kan? Dan seharusnya Sakura senang, kan? Tapi sayangnya ada sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Bahkan sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mengharapkan situasi seperti sekarang ini.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha mencegah agar air matanya tidak keluar. "Maaf, Sasuke," Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku ini kotor, Sasuke. Ti-tidak pantas untukmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu? Bagiku kau itu lebih dari segala—"

"Tidak!" potong Sakura. "Itu salah, Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu masa laluku, kau tidak tahu," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari matanya yang masih setia menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" kedua tangan Sasuke berpindah ke bahu Sakura.

Satu senyuman pahit terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. "Aku telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku ketika aku berumur lima tahun," tidak ada nada gemetar dalam kalimat itu. "Aku ini penjahat, Sasuke. Karena itu aku selalu dijauhi, apa kau tidak mendengar gosip ini di sekolah?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Selama dia mencari informasi mengenai Sakura, dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita seperti ini. Sasuke hanya tahu kalau sejak kecil Sakura sudah tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Saat aku kecil, ayahku suka mabuk dan aku juga benci saat melihatnya menyiksa ibuku, jadi dengan sengaja aku mencampurkan racun ke minumannya. Lalu dia mati," Sakura tersenyum ketika mengatakan kalimat ini. "Tapi ... tapi polisi mengetahuinya dan mereka tahu kalau aku yang mencampur minuman ayahku dengan racun. Saat itu umurku baru lima tahun, mereka membebaskanku dan memilih menahan ibuku karena tuduhan tidak bisa mengurus anak dengan baik ...," Sakura menghela napas, kali ini matanya berkaca-kaca. "Polisi itu menghukum mati ibuku, mereka membunuh ibu yang sangat aku sayangi, Sasuke. Me-mereka membunuhnya ... ka-karena aku," air mata Sakura turun begitu saja dan membasahi pipinya.

Ekspresi Sasuke masih tetap datar, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Sasuke tahu kalau membunuh itu menyakitkan karena Sasuke melakukan hal itu selama ini. Membunuh untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis, dengan perlahan Sasuke membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke terus memeluknya. "Ka-karena itu, kau ja—"

"Sstt ... cukup Sakura," tangan Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura. "Asal kau tahu aku tidak lebih baik dari dirimu. Jika kau hanya membunuh dua orang, maka aku ...," ucap Sasuke menggantung. Ia semakin menenggelamkan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aku telah membunuh banyak orang."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura dibuat terkejut lagi oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Ji-jinrou_?" ucap Sakura kaget.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu sudut taman, tempat yang sangat jarang dilewati orang-orang. Mereka sengaja duduk di sana agar orang-orang tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, aku jauh lebih buruk darimu," balas Sasuke. "Sekarang kaulah yang harus memilih, kau mau menerimaku atau tidak."

Sakura duduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya. _Jinrou_ adalah hal yang biasa Sakura dengar selama ini. Mitos yang berkembang di daerahnya tinggal saat ini. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka benar-benar ada. Bahkan sekarang ada tepat di sebelahnya. Melihat dari sisi Sasuke, Sakura tahu kalau mereka –_Shiki_ dan _Jinrou_– adalah makhluk yang kesepian sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum, dia menoleh pelan ke arah Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Bahkan sejak lama."

Sasuke menoleh cepat demi melihat senyuman Sakura. Gadis itu tidak berbohong. "Aku _jinrou_, Sakura."

Tangan Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke. "Aku tahu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mengubahku menjadi seperti dirimu? Bukankah setelah itu kita bisa hidup abadi?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Kau janji untuk tidak menyesali keputusanmu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya, "Aku janji, Sasuke. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Melihat kesungguhan Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Sakura. Kedua tangannya membingkai sisi wajah Sakura hingga akhirnya kedua bibir berbeda rasa itu saling bertemu. Inilah bukti kesungguhan mereka masing-masing. Bukti kalau mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

Shisui tersenyum ramah saat melihat Sasuke membawa Sakura ke rumah mereka karena mulai sekarang Sakura akan tinggal bersama mereka. Kalau boleh, sebenarnya Shisui ingin sekali tertawa. Pemandangan ini sama seperti ketika Itachi membawa Konan ke rumah mereka. Ingin sekali ia mengejek Sasuke kalau karma itu benar-benar ada.

Tapi tentu saja Shisui mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran dengan Sasuke. Jika sesama _jinrou_ saling berkelahi, bisa-bisa rumah mereka hancur.

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura," sapa Sakura ramah. Sakura nampak begitu berbeda dengan orang-orang berambut hitam di sana.

"Aku Shisui, _jinrou_ seperti Sasuke dan ini adalah Itachi, dia _shiki_," balas Shisui tersenyum ramah.

Itachi memandang dingin ke arah Sakura. "Hn, semoga kau nyaman di sini," ucapnya kemudian pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Seperti kata Itachi, semoga kau suka berada di sini, Sakura," kali ini Shisui juga pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

Sakura hanya balas tersenyum, dia melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Shisui itu sepertinya ramah," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, dia memang seperti itu," balas Sasuke. "Ayo, aku antar ke kamarmu," Sasuke pun segera membawa Sakura masuk lebih dalam ke rumah dengan nuansa bergaya barat tersebut. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi, berbeda dengan panti asuhan yang selama ini Sakura tempati.

Dan saat mereka sampai di sebuah kamar, Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang. Kamar ini begitu luas. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang dengan tiba-tiba tidur di atas kasur yang ada di sana. "Wah, nyaman sekali," Sakura menutup matanya demi meresapi kenyamanan di sana.

"Baguslah," Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Jadi kapan kau akan membunuhku?"

"Membunuhmu?"

"Bu-bukankah untuk menjadi seperti dirimu, aku harus mati terlebih dulu. Itu yang aku baca di buku-buku dongeng," sahut Sakura. "Sa-Sasuke, apa kau akan menusukku atau menembakku?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi iba dan tidak tega jika harus membunuh gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi jika ingin selalu bersama, maka mereka harus berada dalam tempat yang sama terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi manusia, hanya Sakuralah yang bisa menjadi _shiki_ atau _jinrou_. Jadi, Sasuke harus bisa membunuh Sakura.

"Aku akan menghisap darahmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. "Menusuk itu terlalu kejam, aku tidak akan tahan jika melihat tubuhmu terluka," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu tangannya dan mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke, "Terima kasih, kau baik sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai melumat bibir milik Sakura. Saling membagi rasa dan kehangatan bersama. Sesekali, ciuman itu akan terputus demi pasokan udara untuk Sakura tapi setelahnya mereka akan kembali berciuman. Hingga lama-kelamaan lumatan Sasuke mulai turun ke rahang bawah Sakura hinggal lehernya. Dijilatnya salah satu titik di sana.

Kedua gigi taring Sasuke terlihat, dengan sekali gigit, kedua gigi itu telah berhasil menembus permukaan kulit leher Sakura. "S-Sasuke," gumam Sakura saat merasakan rasa ngilu di lehernya.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Sasuke melepas gigitannya kemudian menjilat luka di leher Sakura. "Kau pusing?"

Sakura mengguman sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sedikit."

Dengan lembut, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah. Aku hanya bisa menghisap darah seperempat dari keseluruhan darahmu dalam satu hari. Jadi aku butuh empat hari, Sakura. Selama itu, tolong tahan sedikit sakitnya. Rasanya mungkin seperti terkena anemia," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan Itachi atau Shisui?"

Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi Sakura, "Aku tidak akan rela membagi darahmu kepada mereka, karena kau adalah milikku seorang. Selamat tidur, Sakura."

Hari demi hari berlalu, tanpa terasa hari ini adalah hari keempat Sakura tinggal di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Hari ini, dia benar-benar sudah tidak bertenaga. Bahkan dia sangat sulit untuk bernapas, ingin rasanya dia segera meninggal dan segera berubah menjadi seperti Sasuke. Melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Sasuke sedikit miris saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang sangat kurus. Belum lagi, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan kembali menancapkan gigi runcingnya ke kulit Sakura. "Hari ini yang terakhir, aku harap setelah ini kau segera bangun, Sakura," setelah selesai menghisap darah Sakura, napas gadis itu berhenti. Dia sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

"Seorang _jinrou_ akan bangkit satu hari setelah kematiannya," ucapan Shisui sedikit bergema di ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi tersebut.

Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari Shisui hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi darah di dalamnya.

"Sedangkan _shiki_ akan bangkit empat hari setelah kematiannya," sambung Shisui lagi. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jika saja sekarang adalah kemarin, maka kita masih bisa berharap dia akan bangkit sebagai _shiki_," ucap Shisui sambil meraih gelas lain yang ada di sana. "Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Sasuke. Sudah lima hari dan aku sudah bisa mencium bau tubuhnya yang membusuk bahkan dari jarak yang jauh seperti ini."

Shisui melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. "Dia gagal, Sasuke. Dia mati," ucap Shisui.

PRANG!

Sasuke melempar gelas yang sejak tadi ia bawa. "DIAM! AKU TAHU! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sasuke dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Shisui masih setia dengan gelas miliknya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik cukup tinggi, sebuah senyuman mengejek untuk Sasuke. "Karma itu berjalan sangat cepat," gumamnya. Dia kemudian menegak abis darah dalam gelasnya. "Oh? Haruskah aku bertanya apa ia ingin mengubur atau membakar gadis itu?" dan setelahnya Shisui tertawa-tawa sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sasuke masih sulit percaya dengan kenyataan saat ini, Sakuranya tidak bangun, dia masih tidur di sana. Dia tidak menepati janjinya untuk bangun dan selalu bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tidak _jinrou_ atau pun _shiki_, Sakura masih tetap manusia. Dan sekarang ia sudah mati dan sudah mulai membusuk.

Sasuke mendekati tubuh Sakura, ia memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan sangat erat. Walau aroma busuk begitu kuat masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya, Sasuke tidak peduli. Karena yang ia pedulikan untuk saat ini hanyalah Sakura. Ya, Sakura, gadis yang akan ia cintai selamanya.

"Sakura, kalau begitu, kita akan mati bersama," gumam Sasuke kemudian sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke adalah seorang _jinrou_, jadi dia bisa begitu dengan mudah sampai di tempat yang ia inginkan walau hanya dengan berlari. Sama seperti sekarang ini. Di tengah gelapnya langit malam, Sasuke berdiri di atas tebing tinggi.

Deburan ombak berkali-kali berhasil ditangkap telinga Sasuke. "Aku ini makhluk abadi, tapi jika tubuhku tercabik-cabik, aku juga bisa mati, kan?" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kali ini ia menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang ia gendong. "Cinta kita ini abadi, Sakura. Di kehidupan berikutnya, kita akan selalu bersama," lanjut Sasuke kemudian mengecup perlahan bibir Sakura.

Sambil merasakan dinginnya angin di malam itu, Sasuke menutup matanya kemudian memilih menceburkan dirinya ke dalam lautan bersama dengan Sakura. Paling tidak dengan begini, mereka akan terus bersama. Sama seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang sangat disukai Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mencari hal yang abadi. Aku pikir _shiki _dan _jinrou_ termasuk."

"Ini bukan tugas mengarang, pikirkan dengan benar. Lagipula, kita ini hidup di abad 31, siapa yang akan percaya jika kau berbicara mengenai _shiki_ dan _jinrou_?"

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang abadi di dunia ini, Sasuke?"

"Hn? Cinta kita ini abadi, Sakura."

"Haahh? Jawabanmu lebih tidak logis, Sasuke. Dasar!"

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang lelaki bermata hitam sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. "Ternyata bukan hanya karma, tapi reinkarnasi juga ada, hn?" gumamnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Fin~**_

_**Waw, saya ngebut nih buatnya buat ngejar deadline BTC, yosh, fic saya buat BTC 2013, semoga suka ya :D terinspirasi dari anime Shiki, ada yang pernah nonton anime ini? Bagus banget lho, horror hehehe.. oh iya, istilah shiki dan jinrou, saya ambil dari anime Shiki ini xD**_

_**Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi jinrou? Yah dibayangin aja sendiri, anggap aja kalo keluarga Uchiha itu keluarga terkutuk atau apa hehe *digeplak* oh iya, saya suka sama karakter shisui yang saya buat di sini, berhubung shisui cuma pernah keluar sekali di manganya, jadi saya gak tau gimana sifat aslinya dia, jadi saya karang sendiri deh hehe...**_

_**Yosh, ayo review ya minna :D what do you thing about my fic?**_

_**Fic: 3782 words**_


End file.
